


In the Middle of the Night

by PattRose



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill calls Jim Ellison in the middle of the night. Someone's had too much to drink and had a fight with Teal'c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

In The Middle of The Night - Patt 

 

"Get out." Shouted Jack O'Neill loudly. 

"O'Neill, you are overreacting." Teal'c replied calmly. 

"Stop telling me that I overreact. Just get out of my life. Go home. I don't want to be your lover anymore." Jack stood, shoved Teal'c out the door and then slammed it shut. Then he proceeded to begin to get himself good and drunk. 

It all started because Jack was pushing Teal'c as usual. He wanted more. He wanted to get married and Teal'c found that foolish. They were two men, after all. Jack had told him that he didn't think Teal'c loved him enough and Teal'c had laughed. Jack was still shaking and wondered if he was in shock. 

The more Jack drank, the sadder he became and he did the only thing that came natural. Call an old lover and cry in his ear. 

It was 1:00 a.m. when the phone rang. Jim Ellison lifted it up and muttered, "Ellison." 

"Hey Jimmy. Whatcha doing?" 

"Jack?" Jim asked sitting up, suddenly wide awake and Blair was now wide awake also. "What's wrong?" 

"He left me. He doesn't love me. I wanted to get married and he laughed." And then tough Jack O'Neill began to cry. He never cried when Jim was with him. 

"Jack, this isn't a good time." Jim said quietly as Blair glared across the bed. 

"Oh right. You're only my best friend and now you're going to shit on me too. This is turning out to be a great day. Crap... I hate crying." 

"Where are you, Jack?" 

"I'm at Cascade Towers. Room 431. Can you come and talk to me? Please?" Jack begged well. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Jack. Hold on." Jim hung up and began to dress. 

"I just know you don't think you're going over to an old lover's hotel room. I just know it." Blair snapped. 

"Chief, it's been over for years. He was crying for Christ's sake. I have to go and help him. Jack never cries." 

"Not unless I go too." Blair stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. 

"Forget it. I'm not a child, Sandburg. You either trust me or you don't." Jim got ready to leave. 

"So you're leaving? You don't care about how I feel?" Blair sounded whiny even to his own ears. 

"I can only take one drama queen at a time." Jim pushed Blair aside and walked out the door. 

"I'll show you drama queen, you ass." Blair screamed out the doorway, then pulled back in and slammed the door three times. That's right, Sandburg show your age. That's drama king to you, Mister Ellison. 

Blair threw himself onto the sofa and wished he could have himself a good cry. But he couldn't because Jim was right. Geeze, he hated when Jim was right. So Blair would make sure this was never mentioned again. 

At Cascade Towers: 

Jim knocked at the door and could smell the liquor outside of the door. Not a good sign, Ellison. 

"Jimmy, come on in. God, I've missed you." Jack hugged Jim over and over again. 

"Jack, stop calling me Jimmy. It's Jim or I'm leaving." 

"Fine. Geeze, be a big ole stick in the mud. Guess what?" 

"I can't even guess, Jack." Jim realized he hated drunks. 

"Teal'c left me. He fucking left me. Just left me sitting here on the bed and said he didn't want to marry me." Jack sniffed, but wasn't crying, making Jim very happy indeed. 

"Who is Teal'c?" 

"He's my lover. God, he's so sweet. Loving, kind, sweet, precious and has a body like a god. Did I mention he's an alien? He is. From another planet and he left me." Jack looked so defeated. 

"I take it you did get that program up and running to travel from one planet to another. Remember I was working with you years ago?" 

"That's the one. They call it the Stargate program. It's fantastic. It's where I met Teal'c. It was love at first sight. He saved my ass and we've loved each other since." 

Jack then proceeded to tell Jim all about the Stargate program and Jim knew that he would be sorry in the morning, but for right now, it was fucking interesting. 

Jim held Jack as he talked and they just relaxed. Jim found himself thinking about them. As in Jack and Jim. He missed him. Did that mean something? What about Blair? Could he just stop loving Blair so that he could be with Jack again? I don't think so, you moron. Jim had been very close to kissing Jack. He pulled back and came to his senses, as it were. 

At the loft: 

Blair heard a very soft knock at the door and opened it expecting Jim. Instead he found a gorgeous black man, huge and bulging with muscles. There was some sort of tribal tattoo on his forehead that was quite striking. Finally, he took his eyes off of the hunk and asked, "Can I help you?" 

"You are Blair Sandburg?" Blair found this God to have a voice as rich, deep and beautiful as his body. 

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" 

"My name is Teal'c. I belong to Jack O'Neill." 

Blair grabbed his hand and shook it and said, "Come on in. So you two had a fight, did ya?" 

"He heaved me out of the room and told me to never come back. He was very angry." Teal'c explained. 

"Sit. Here, have some water. Now what did he say that pissed you off?" Blair was playing devil's advocate so he would get his own boy back. 

"He wants us to be married." 

"And? What else?" Blair asked. 

"That is it, Blair Sandburg." 

"You broke up because he asked you to marry him? I would give anything to have Jim ask me to marry him. He said we'd never get respect at work." Blair was looking sadder by the moment. 

"This is true. This is why I told O'Neill no. I do not want them being vicious to him. He is a good man and deserves nothing but respect." 

"And you told him all of this?" 

"He said I did not love him enough." Teal held the water to his head, as if he had a headache. 

"Headache?" 

"Yes. I do not normally get them but tonight has been stressful. The water is helping, Blair Sandburg. The cool touch is helping." 

"You could just call me Blair." 

"No, I would rather call you by your entire name. As I would call Jim Ellison by his. Or perhaps I would call him a thief of hearts." Teal'c looked like he was going to cry. 

"What do you mean? Jim is with me." 

"Jack talks of him daily. He is still in love with him. I fear I have lost him tonight. And now your Jim Ellison is over at the hotel." 

"Watch this, Teal'c." Blair picked up the phone and said, "Where are they. I guess that would help." He snickered as he dialed and waited for an answer. 

O'Neill answered and growled, "What do you want. I'm fucking busy." 

"Let me talk to Jim Ellison, right now." Blair ordered. 

"We're busy." Jack slurred his words. 

"Put him on the phone, or I'll kick both of your asses. NOW!!!" 

Teal'c was smiling like mad now. Blair Sandburg was indeed a pistol. 

"Chief? What's going on?" 

"Jim, do you still love me?" 

"Of course I do. Why?" 

"I want to get married. What do you say to that?" 

"We've discussed this before, Blair. I don't think anyone would respect us after we stand up and do that." 

"Then we're done. I'm moving tonight. Say goodbye to your friend and partner. Maybe Jack could move in." 

Blair slammed the phone down and waited. He counted out loud, "One, two, three, four..." 

The phone rang and the answering machine picked up and Jim said, "Chief, I know you're there. Pick it up. I need to talk to you. You're moving nowhere. I'll be home in a few minutes and I'll bring Jack. I take it Teal'c is there? I heard his, well, you know what I heard. Tell him to stay put too. And yes, I'll marry you." 

"Teal'c, did he just say he would marry me?" 

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled at the energetic man. 

"I think you should marry Jack, too. If you really love him, show him." 

"I will consider it, Blair Sandburg." 

Blair hugged Teal'c close and said, "I really like you. Jack is a very lucky man." 

"And I you, Blair Sandburg. Jim Ellison must indeed be a contented man." 

The two men began to talk until the door opened and in walked Jack and Jim. Jim saw the look on Blair's face and knew he was worried about Jack being good looking. He knew that his mate was worried about not being good enough. Jim was going to cut him off at the pass. 

He pulled Blair into his arms and began to kiss him with such passion that Blair could hardly gain his breath. 

"Man, what brought that on?" He asked with a brilliant smile. 

"You are the one I love, Blair. Only you. You're everything I need. You're everything I want. And I would be pleased to marry you." 

It was Blair's turn to kiss Jim this time. He pulled away and said, "How about this weekend? February 20th? That way Teal'c and Jack could stay." 

"You two want to stay?" Jim asked both men. 

"We could. If Teal'c wants to stay." 

"On one condition, Jim Ellison. You will need to come up in two weeks to be Jack's best man when we get married. I have heard that the best man has to be the best friend. And I shall ask Daniel Jackson to be mine." 

"I accept, Teal'c and Jack. I would love to be in the wedding." Jim beamed with joy over his friends newfound love. 

Jack went into Teal'c's arms and held on for dear life. "I love you so much, big fella." 

"And I you, O'Neill." 

"Could I talk you into calling me Jack when you read your vows?" Jack teased. 

"I would do that for you. Do not ever push me away again." 

"I promise." Jack kissed him once more and found Jim and Blair smiling at them. "What are you staring at, Ellison?" 

"Two men in love. Can't help but stare. Jack, would you be my best man?" 

"I would be honored." Jack quickly hugged him and then hugged Blair. Teal'c did the same. It seemed like the proper thing to do. 

The rest of the evening was spent calling all of their friends and relatives about the wedding. Jim was most grateful that he didn't sleep through the call that had come so late. 

Everything was working out. Everyone was happy. Everyone was in love. Yes, it pays to wake up in the middle of the night. 

The End.


End file.
